


It Must Be Love

by liberty_rose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liberty_rose/pseuds/liberty_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray knew it was love</p><p>Alternate Story Line for Of Heaven and Hell</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Must Be Love

**Author's Note:**

> ***Note: I have received quite a few messages asking for real Joelay and for Ray to have his wings back. So, you get both. This has nothing to do with the actual story, it’s just a side piece that could be set in the same universe. Once more, THIS IS NOT PART OF OF HEAVEN AND HELL!***

To some, it is easy to tell when they are dreaming, to others they seem so real that it is impossible to say what is made by imagination, and what is real. One thing was for certain, this most certainly wasn’t a dream.  
The sun sweet air was warm against Ray’s skin, the hand in his interlocked perfectly with his own. The smell of lilacs swirled in the air, the breeze ruffling his feathered wings. Never in the world, whether it be dream or real, had there ever been a moment more perfect than this.

Because never in any world had Joel ever stretched beside him on the grass, holding his hand and stroking the hair which brushed his forehead.

The moment sang with unspoken words, sentiments that didn’t need to be expressed for them to understand. Bird song chorused around them, adding to the dream like quality of it all.

Joel pressed his lips to Ray’s forehead, his nose buried in the dark strands that he had been stroking. Even behind his closed lids, Ray could see the golden glow which emanated from Joel’s skin, but now he did not shy away from it.

The glow was no longer fueled by insatiable lust or desperate need for power. Now, the glow was fueled by love. Though the words hadn’t been said, they didn’t have to be. The look in Joel’s eyes when he stared at him made his heart skip a beat. That was how Ray knew it was love.

Ray tilted his head to meet Joel’s lips, the contact sending warm tingles down his spine. His mind buzzed and he lifted his hands to touch Joel, but the older man took hold of his wrists and held them tightly. Joel’s lips left his and trailed across his jaw line, leaving a searing path down his throat and to his the crook of his neck.

He nuzzled the skin, nipping at it gently. The gentleness quickly wore off and soon the teeth were biting harder and harder. Joel rolled them over, pinning Ray beneath him. Ray’s eyes popped open and he opened mouth to protest his restrain, Joel clamped a hand down over his parted lips.

Joel lowered his mouth to the younger man’s throat once more, teeth meeting skin. Ray moaned against Joel’s palm. Joel’s fingers tightened around his face, not hard enough to leave bruises but still enough to make Ray’s eyes water in pain.

Still, he didn’t mind it. Joel would never hurt him, he loved him. The look in his eyes; that was love. Wasn’t it? Right now, it looked an awful lot like the lust that used to consume him. And it looked like hunger.

Joel stared down at him, the glint of hunger growing, engulfing. No. Not hunger. This was love, it had to be. If this wasn’t love than what they were doing was wrong on so many levels.

If this was love than Ray could forgive Joel for his near torturous behavior. He could forgive the malicious comments and snide remarks. He could forgive the constant ups and downs. He could forgive it all if this was love.

But if this wasn’t love than Joel was still using him, still taking without giving.

Ray had been in love before, he knew what it felt like. The warm bubbles in his stomach, the beautiful tightness in his chest whenever he thought about it. He had that with Joel. He was in love with Joel. Was Joel in love with him?

His question was answered by the arm that snaked under him and pulled him upright. With a hand still on Ray’s mouth, Joel pressed a bruising kiss the the side of his neck.

Yes this was love. Because only a lover would hold someone this way. Only a lover would cling to you when your body felt weak and your head spun.

Only a lover would hold you while the life left your body.


End file.
